


Group Effort

by Darksilversilhouette



Series: Soldier Shenanigans [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, SOLDIERS IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/pseuds/Darksilversilhouette
Summary: Sephiroth needs to get his company ID reinstated...or does he?In other words, a story about stuffed animals-seals, specifically-company IDs, auctions, and gil...copious amounts of gil, to be exact. And there's no one else to blame but Genesis...or is there?
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Soldier Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514087
Kudos: 17





	Group Effort

Genesis was up to something.

Sitting at his desk and staring at the redhead sitting across from him, Sephiroth tapped the edge of his pen on the lacquered wood until a piece of it flew off and hit a framed picture of said Commander and himself to the right. It wasn't a fantastic picture; mostly because Genesis was holding a stuffed seal. This would have been fine, but he'd dragged the seal on a lengthy mission to Costa Del Sol on a bet and the photograph in question was a segment of a news spread on their environmental efforts while entrenched. There were rumors splashed across the tabloids the next day that the seal was somehow symbolic of endangerment. 

Half of the older man's fan club members had started leaving similarly stuffed seals in his public letterbox. He rarely went through it, regardless-you could only have so much fan mail before you went absolutely crazy-but when his secretary had dumped a box of plush grey sea animals on his desk he'd nearly screamed. And it did  _ not matter  _ that they were-unofficially-seeing each other. Sephiroth was a decorated war General. Decorated war Generals did not have time for stuffed animals. Stuffed animals did not save real animals in any case. But a part of him apparently thought that Genesis and the seal were adorable, so he kept it. 

He gave the rest of the seals to Angeal, who was-as far as he was concerned-much too happy about it. 

Picture aside, his partner was currently insisting that they had to get their company IDs reinstated; immediately. According to the redhead, the notice had come in during the “early hours of the morning”. This was very convenient, because during the “early hours of the morning” he’d been flying over a mountain range on his way back to HQ with absolutely no service. If his memory served him correctly, their identification badges had been redesigned a year ago, and there was no feasible reason for them to be altered now. Looking at the man in front of him, however, Sephiroth could honestly say that he could discern no dishonesty in his tone. Genesis was sitting in a chair with both his legs thrown over the arm, picking his nails as if what he was suggesting was entirely unsuspicious.

He  _ knew  _ better.

The General insisted this to himself even as the pragmatic, dogma-obsessed facet of his personality insisted that this was  _ very important. _ He needed his ID to get into the VR room, after all, and he  _ needed  _ the VR room for when the scarlet-haired individual in front of him decided to have a mood swing, or recite Loveless _... _ or flirt with the cafeteria clerk. He did not-however-need to get wrangled into another of his comrade’s ridiculous schemes. Because getting a picture taken with Genesis in tow could mean anything, anything at all. His mind calculated the risks of his photo getting put in the photo album at the back of the Commander’s closet at about 65%. Genesis never talked about the album, but he was fairly sure the blue-eyed soldier knew that he knew it was there. And he didn’t know when the older man had had the time to take or have someone else take so many pictures of them but it was somewhat disturbing. 

Not that the pictures weren’t appreciable, he just hadn’t particularly consented to them. Sephiroth was fully aware that with anyone else, he’d have been in HR several months ago getting a restraining order. But Genesis was very likely to strangle him with the restraining order, and he liked Genesis well enough at this point that it wouldn’t do either of them any favors. The subject of his rumination made a soft, pleading noise, and he whipped his head around automatically to look into pools of supplicative sapphire. The plush bottom of Genesis’ lips was pushed out just-slightly...not enough to make him look submissive, but enough to tug at the younger man’s heartstrings in a way that was entirely unfair.

Because Genesis was pouting.

In the entirety of his memory-and he had an excellent memory-Sephiroth could remember the man before him pouting twice before now. Once, when they were discussing the possibility of a relationship; and another time when Sephiroth wouldn’t let him pitch in the bedchamber. Both times the silver-haired man had folded like tinfoil...because apparently, his Commander’s pout was entirely irresistible. The green-eyed soldier looked away, forced himself to stare at the picture on his desk while the real-life version of the individual in the frame did an unfairly good job of  _ fluttering his eyelashes.  _ And-realistically-if Genesis didn’t get what he wanted via coercion he knew that the next step would be sex. And he did not want to have sex in his office. Not because he didn’t  _ like  _ sex but because his office was the one place in the entirety of HQ that they had not defiled in one way or another. He considered it a sacred space; an orgasm-free space. The fact that the landing pad was not an orgasm-free space was continuously baffling to him, but the singular truth that his partner could jerk him off in a helicopter was not relevant to the current topic of concern. 

A hand at the nape of his neck gave him pause, and he cursed himself for not paying attention to his adversary while he was overthinking the extreme dangers of acquiescing-or not acquiescing-to his lover. Warm breath slithered over the uppermost shell of his ear, and Sephiroth felt his eyes droop reflexively; the gesture further-exaggerated as soft lips pressed against the hollow under his lobulus auriculae. They sucked idly, teased with staggered, playful lashes of a pink tongue as long fingers curled over his shoulders...pressed down with a weight that was both comforting and consuming.

“I don't trust you,” Sephiroth said flatly. He repeated this when the older man chuckled. “You’re practically a supervillain.” 

When the same long fingers swiveled his chair and he had to come face to face with the redhead, Sephiroth could swear that no other person could pull off the supervillainous look his partner had on his face better than the said redhead. Not even Hojo.

A shudder ran down his spine, and right in the same exact moment, the most mischievous smile he’d seen stretched over pale cerise lips. A hand splayed across his chest, pushing him and the backrest of his chair as far as the distance to the desk behind him allowed. “Why, thank you dear… But maybe…” Slowly Genesis knelt down in front of him, and Sephiroth quickly started calculating how quickly the chances of his office remaining an orgasm-free space were plummeting. Gulping, he watched those blue eyes that were never leaving his as the fiery-haired First continued, holding the zipper of his pants between an elegant thumb and index finger. “We should do something about you not trusting me, hmm?”

He slapped the hand away.

Because  _ no.  _

“I trust you about as far as I can throw you.” He muttered. 

That mouth widened into a grin, and scarlet brows waggled suggestively as if to say  _ ‘That’s pretty far.’  _ Sephiroth groaned and covered his eyes. He wasn’t going to win by talking about this; really, he wasn’t going to do anything unless he gave in and went to get his picture taken per his Commander’s orders. Green eyes snapped open to glare at the individual before him. And wasn’t it ironic that a  _ General  _ took orders unquestioningly from his subordinate?! The thought was almost enough to make him want to start shouting, but Genesis chose that exact moment to let his left hand creep up the inside of his right thigh, fingers pressing inward until the younger man’s breath caught in his throat. It was soft...just the merest hitch of exhalation, but his redheaded companion smirked and let his other hand ghost down the front of his uniform; over his lapels, down the criss-cross pattern at his chest until those red leather-clad fingertips danced across the increasingly-prominent issue in his fatigues.

_ Orgasm-free space.  _

Sephiroth stood.

“Let’s go.” He said tightly. 

He almost changed his mind when Genesis grinned, but relented at the last minute. He would not sully his office because he couldn’t reign in his pride. Exiting, the duo stepped out into an empty hallway that ran along the Northeastern end of HQ. Following the strange curvature of the building, the two of them circumvented Accounting in order to come out alongside Finance and Records. They did this habitually, automatically. Because going in the opposite direction would lead them down to the recruit barracks and Genesis had once commented that if they both went there at the same time the  _ ‘itty, bitty initiates might explode from excitement.’  _ The General was fairly sure it was impossible to explode from seeing either of them, but he kept the opinion to himself; his second-in-command looked far too happy at the idea that he didn’t have the heart to burst his bubble. 

Adverse to what he’d initially assumed, they didn’t take the elevator down to Vital Statistics. Instead, they want up to Analytics and Distribution...bypassed a slavering executive and ended up in a large, wholly unfamiliar room with nothing but a tiny, covered booth that was not-unlike a photograph kiosk at the back. There was a large line of people queued to go in, and Sephiroth allowed himself to relax just the slightest bit; because if  _ this  _ many employees and recruits were about, it had to be official. Genesis must have been telling the truth for a change. The redhead himself seemed equally as joyous as he had in his office, if not a little bit jumpy. He was deliberately avoiding eye contact with people the silver-haired man was positive he knew, and though the Commander could occasionally be standoffish, he wasn’t exactly antisocial. Still, nothing seemed amiss. The individuals who came trotting out of the booth looked-quite possibly-like they were much happier than they’d been before entering. 

Some of them were outright grinning.

“Genesis…” Sephiroth said slowly. “This is protocol, correct?”

The man in question nodded his head rather cheerfully, looping his hand around the General’s elbow before dragging him to the front of the line. Eyeing the people who had been standing in the queue before regarding the redhead with as much incredulity as his features could muster before cracking and falling apart, the younger man tried to wrench his arm free. 

“ _ Genesis! _ ” Sephiroth protested, pointing at the Third Class Soldier at the head of the line whose face was a mixture of irritation and sudden terror as a black-clad finger was shoved in his face. “We have to-...” 

“Sorry, but we’re in a hurry.” Genesis cut him off, and the silver-haired man wasn’t sure whether it was directed at him or the pale recruit who seemed about to faint. Right at that moment, a ball of fire was thrown carelessly over a red-clad shoulder; and the queue moved a couple of feet backwards both in fear for their lives and to put more than enough of a respectable distance between themselves and the fiery mage and his rogue spell.

If the redheaded Commander hadn’t been notorious for being impatient, Sephiroth was certain that his eyes would’ve been the size of saucers.

As it was, using his momentary surprise, his rather unstable friend had turned him somewhat around and was about to pull aside the flap of the booth only for a head of spiky, black hair to appear in front of them. 

The green-eyed First wasn’t sure if things could get any more suspicious.

“You’re here too?!” Zack Fair’s face was splitting with a grin before he turned to look inside the booth, opening his mouth. “An-...”

The fiery Commander grabbed the nearest piece of garment on the poor unfortunate Second Class’ person before pulling him out and hurling him behind them without ceremony. There was an ‘Ow!’ as Angeal’s protege presumably landed on his rear, and the melodious voice muttered a rather nonchalant ‘Sorry Zack!’ in response that definitely was not sorry at all. Briefly, Sephiroth wondered about the number of times Genesis had possibly done that or had been wanting to do that, before the said man ushered him inside. 

Inside, they were greeted by a neon pink scripture saying ‘Free Hugs!’ and a familiar dark-haired First who seemed to be blushing furiously as sky-blue eyes landed on him.

“Yes!” To his right, the scarlet-haired man exclaimed, puckering his lips into a rather smug expression, before crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him expectantly, cocking an auburn eyebrow.

Realization dawned. 

Or, really, it  _ slammed  _ into him. Horror became the foremost and most powerful emotion as Sephiroth came to terms with what was happening. Free Hugs.  _ Free Hugs.  _ The multitude of people he had seen in line were in line for an embrace; specifically, an embrace from Commander Hewley. Hewley who-as far as the General had assumed-did not play such petty tricks. He at once felt betrayed and blindsided, confused and terrified, humiliated and flabbergasted. 

“For the record,” Angeal said dryly, effectively canceling the silver-haired soldier’s descent into hysteria-induced madness. “I lost a bet to Zack, this wasn't a group effort to get you here.”

Genesis threw his childhood friend a dirty look. 

Fine. 

Sephiroth squared his shoulders and swiveled to face his comrade. He could do this; this was easy. Sephiroth was a  _ General _ , he had killed several dozen Marlboros and countless monsters. He had looked death in the eyes and came out unscathed. Sephiroth had led armies into battle, felt the spray of blood across his visage as the screams of dying men echoed in his ears. Sephiroth had endured Hojo's torments for the better part of his life, had gone through mako treatments and surgical procedures. Sephiroth had been shot, burned, and stabbed...but he had never been hugged. 

Not by anyone besides Genesis anyway. 

Not that _Genesis_ would be giving him or _getting_ any hugs any time soon, the silver-haired man thought savagely, glaring at his redheaded partner, who winked. Anyone who dragged him anywhere for superfluous embraces was not getting superfluous embraces. And _Gaia_ every single employee lined up in the monstrous queue outside would know that General Sephiroth had essentially pulled rank to cut in line to _get a hug from Commander Hewley._ At this realization, the emerald-eyed soldier was fairly sure that he turned green, because Zack-having already come back inside like a loyal puppy-immediately looked concerned, and Angeal stood hastily to come over to him. 

“Steady there soldier.” The dark-haired First said soothingly, as if he was talking to a horse and not a person. 

“This is mutiny.” Sephiroth snapped when he’d recovered himself.

“I think the world would be a better place if all mutinies worked this way.” Zack muttered.

Zack was ignored.

“I’m going-” The General began, attempting a hasty exit. He was interrupted when Genesis yanked him back from the entrance. “ _ Genesis! _ ” 

“You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere!” His partner hissed, and Sephiroth was sure the hands that were pulling him were engulfed with yet another fiery spell that was bound to set the whole booth on fire. Not that he minded though. Might as well save him from  _ this… this… embarrass- _

Sephiroth didn’t have time to complete that vein of thought as he was dragged and forced; or maybe  _ dumped _ was a better word, no, no, slammed, squished into the sturdy chest of his fellow First. 

As his cheek was familiarizing itself with the knitted fabric of Commander Hewley’s uniform, his green eyes were blinking while he was trying to comprehend the proportions of this mutiny led by his redheaded partner and his possible retaliation and punishments. At the same time, red-clad fingers yanked on muscular arms and the silver-haired man found himself awkwardly imprisoned before a flash of light blinded him momentarily.

*click*

“ _ Yes,  _ thank you!” Genesis exclaimed, yanking the photo as it developed from the camera Zack was holding, all the while grinning like an idiot. The dark-haired Second, however, was paling slowly, and possibly trying to think of excuses to beat a hasty retreat. In the meantime, extending a red-clad hand toward Angeal with the same smug expression from moments ago, Genesis demanded. “Ten thousand gil, cough up.”

Sephiroth, for his part, was frozen. It wasn’t a voluntary sort of immobility either. No, it felt like his motor functions had abruptly locked gears and decided not to respond to any of his mental commands. Because he had just been  _ sandwiched  _ into a hug. He wasn’t sure what was worse...the fact that he’d essentially gotten two hugs in one or the fact that he’d been hugged by two entirely different people at the same time. And despite the fact that he wanted to run away, far away, his legs refused to listen to him. Logically, he knew this was an irrational response. Even as his partner seemed to only begin to realize that something was wrong with him, he wondered despairingly if this was going to be a permanent thing. He was-distantly-aware of a red leather-clad palm at his elbow...even as Hewley stepped away to give him some space. A low, velvety voice tinged with just a hint of worry was murmuring in his ear. The other hand had made its way to his chest, splayed wide and pressed flat. 

Genesis was  _ still hugging him.  _

In the end, it was his anger that motivated him enough to move. Slowly, Sephiroth rotated, facing away from an increasingly worried-looking Angeal to turn in the cage of the redhead’s arms to stare into his eyes. It seemed to take the Commander about five seconds to realize that the General was extremely unhappy. The tender smile on his face melted into one of sullen apprehension as they stared at each other; emerald catching sapphire and holding it in place. And every fiber of the silver-haired soldier’s being insisted that he  _ wanted  _ to knock the redhead through the entrance of the tent and into the waiting crowd outside...but he resisted. Because Sephiroth could think of something so,  _ so  _ much worse. Schooling his face into an expression of-what he hoped was-pleasant neutrality. Shinra’s Finest broke away and strode over to Zack, snatching the camera from his hands as he ignored the younger man’s protests. 

“Cadet Fair.” He said solemnly. “Commander Rhapsodos has informed me many a time that one of his greatest ambitions is to take a picture with you.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as his partner’s expression began to morph into one of utmost horror. Zack, however, looked so happy he might as well have fallen over. “However, you must do it quickly, as Genesis has terrible anxiety and might change his mind.” When ‘The Puppy’ hesitated, he raised a silver brow. “That’s an order, soldier.”

It was far too easy. 

By the time Genesis had recovered from his indignance enough to protest, Angeal’s ward was already hanging all over his shoulders, Sephiroth had snapped the picture and Hewley was sitting behind his booth looking uncharacteristically smug. The green-eyed First chuckled as he snatched up the photograph before it was stolen. Smirking somewhat, the silver-haired soldier fanned his prize perfunctorily before gazing at it, his smile widening further.

“There’s a saying,” He said pensively, tilting his head as if appreciating a particularly fine piece of art. Beryl irises locked onto outraged cerulean ones. “ _ ‘Tit for tat’,  _ I believe?” 

Genesis looked positively livid. A shade of red rising up his pale neck to dust his ears before reaching his cheeks and still going further up. Striding toward him, Sephiroth braced himself for an impact that didn’t come and instead he was faced with a redhead who was starting to smirk very smugly. “Are you sure this is what you want  _ Seph _ ?”

Outside, the people waiting in line were murmuring irritatedly at what was taking them so long.

Before the younger man could answer, however, his partner disappeared through the entrance in a flutter of a crimson coat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re having a quick auction of General Sephiroth’s hugging photo. Anyone-...” Genesis’ sentence was cut off as everyone started yelling rather huge sums of gil for the said photo.

Sephiroth wished-just this once-that the world would simply implode upon itself and squash him flat. Because  _ ‘humiliation’  _ didn't begin to describe his state of mind. Zack was looking torn between fleeing the scene and laughing hysterically, and Angeal appeared to be calculating his chances for survival if he remained in the tent. Statistically, this was the dirtiest move the redhead had ever pulled. This included the time when he'd locked the younger man outside of Icicle Inn with nothing on but his fatigues, and when he'd decided that an entire encampment should have the privilege of seeing him covered head to toe in Marlboro saliva and barely conscious. The difference between those pranks and this prank-if it could even be called a prank anymore-was that this prank showed him in a vulnerable light. 

Being vulnerable had never gotten him anywhere positive before. Frowning, the silver-haired soldier shrugged off the hand that settled on his shoulders, moving away from Angeal and frowning at the floor. With great effort, the green-eyed First pushed his emotions regarding his psychic ‘nakedness’ to the side. Running a hand through platinum locks, he glared at the flap to the booth, outside of which the crowd was still going wild. Feasibly, if his second-in-command wanted him to be exposed, then he had to expect equal-if not more-retaliation. And Sephiroth would  _ prove  _ that he could do it without any chance-not even the slightest  _ iota- _ of possible retribution. Squaring his shoulders, Shinra's Finest strode through the flap only to nearly run into his Commander, who was still shouting enthusiastically; it looked like he was up to about 2,000 Gil. He allowed himself to be impressed for a moment before he took action. 

Circumventing his target, Sephiroth didn't give Genesis a single second to think before he’d grabbed the older man by the lapels and yanked him forward. The scarlet-haired soldier yelped but was forced to grab his shoulders simply to keep himself upright. 

“Seph, what- _ mphff! _ ”

And it was at that moment that General Sephiroth, Soldier, First Class drew his second-in-command in for a long, hard kiss in front of hundreds of people. 

The entire room fell silent. 

And he could feel how stiff Genesis was against him; all astonishment and disbelief and  _ now who had the upper hand?!  _ The silver-haired soldier also felt how his partner gradually relaxed, how he opened his mouth to receive his lips as a long-fingered hand rose up to cup his cheek while the other fingered his collar idly. Pulling back, the green-eyed First was happy to see that while his lover was relaxed and sinuous against him, he still looked somewhat dazed. Plucking the photo from loose leather-clad fingers, he retreated somewhat before holding it up for the crowd to see. 

“Ten thousand Gil.” He said flatly. 

No one contested it. 

Smirking, Sephiroth turned back to the still-dazed Genesis and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sold?” He murmured, yanking that supple, muscular waist closer to him as he spoke. 

Collecting himself and relaxing against the silver-haired man once more, his partner was looking at him with mischievous azure eyes and a rather cheeky grin.

“Eleven thousand Gil.” He muttered, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made it totally obvious that were he to yield, this whole auction was going to repeat itself every time the redhead was simply losing the upper hand.

Right at that moment, Angeal and his protege emerged from the tent, probably sensing the hush that had suddenly fallen outside the security of their tent. But in the corner of his eyes, the dark-haired Second was practically crawling up the other First’s arm, murmuring ‘Please, please Angeal! I’ll pay you, I promise.’ 

And before Sephiroth could open his mouth, he saw Fair pull off one of those puppy-dog faces he’d only heard rumors about around the SOLDIER floor, and it seemed enough for Hewley to fold. Dread beaded at the back of his neck in the form of cold sweat.

“Twelve thousand Gil.” The dark-haired First said slowly, haltingly, and the sharp look the silver-haired man sent his way was enough for him to pale a couple of shades before elbowing Zack and mumbling a ‘Are you satisfied now?’.

“Going once.” Genesis’ voice brought him back to the Commander in his arms. “Going twice.” There was a challenge in those eyes, and Sephiroth wondered when this mutiny, this humiliation was going to end. Further, how much more his stipend was going to suffer for one single photo?

That being said, his honor demanded he barter for it. He had-after all-kissed his partner in front of a large crowd of people for it. It would be extremely anti-climatic if he were to do all that only to lose his prize. Genesis would never let him hear the end of it, he wouldn't be able to set foot in the barracks for weeks. Scowling, the General folded his arms and stepped away. 

“Thirteen thousand.” He deadpanned. 

Angeal's expression darkened and Sephiroth groaned inwardly. Because it was  _ just his luck _ to awaken the Commander's normally dormant competitive streak. 

Genesis-of course-looked  _ delighted.  _

“Fifteen thousand.” Hewley snapped. 

“Twenty thousand.” The younger man said dryly. 

And so it went.

By the time they got to fifty thousand Sephiroth was convinced that his comrade in arms didn't have that much money...he was simply driving up the price as much as possible to see how far the General was willing to go. The younger man didn't bother telling any of them that a million Gil probably wouldn't even dent his savings. Instead, he crossed his arms and kept barking out higher and more exorbitant numbers...until Angeal was sweating and Genesis was looking almost guilty. 

“Two-hundred and fifty-five thousand.” Angeal said in a wobbly voice. 

Enough was enough. Sephiroth flicked an errant strand of hair over his shoulder and did his best to look distinctly bored. 

“Five-hundred thousand.” He sighed. 

His partner, who had started looking bored after they hit the hundreds, was now looking at him like he’d gone  _ completely batshit _ .

“A million gil?” Genesis queried with an air of absolute uncertainty. 

Fair,after uttering a deflated  _ ‘Oh, boy…’,  _ promptly fainted; the people who had been waiting in line vacated the scenery in the expanse of a split second. Hewley having disappeared into the safety of his tent before emerging with his things, dragged Zack with him after calling a hesitant ‘See you tomorrow guys.’ over his shoulder and vanished behind the corner.

There was the ding of the elevator, of doors opening and closing and then...

A hush settled over the entire floor...

Even the fly that had been buzzing around their vicinity dropped to the ground in a tiny speck of black, and died.

In front of him, the scarlet-haired man was clutching the photo dearly to his chest, his visage determined, but his eyes were reflecting back the imminent danger that was looming upon them in the form of an irritated green-eyed soldier.

For one, Sephiroth was one hundred percent sure Genesis didn’t have that much money; not even close. During their time together, the silver-haired man had calculated the number of days it took from the moment Accounting transferred the redhead’s salary to his bank account to the moment the Commander would try and persuade him-via rather devious means-to lend him some extra cash; it had been approximately twenty-four days, eight hours, and thirty-six minutes. He knew the exact second, but right now that degree of detail was irrelevant.

For a moment, he wondered if the blue-eyed First was planning to buy a new car, considering he had lost the previous one in a situation not at all unlike this one, though in a much more private arrangement, and to Sephiroth himself. However, the younger man was sure that the said car wasn’t worth a million gil at all. Maybe  _ this _ had been Genesis’ plan all along.

Crossing his hands over his chest, the green-eyed General regarded his second-in-command with a cool calculating gaze. 

Then, inexorably, he felt his mouth pull up into an exasperated but tender smile. Because despite the fact that his redheaded lover was occasionally irascible, often impossible...he was undeniably brilliant. And it didn’t really matter if this was his end-game, Sephiroth would have given him the money even if he’d just asked for it. Blue eyes widened somewhat…as if expecting him to explode...or perhaps refuse. At this, the younger man grinned before striding forward to frame Genesis’ face with his fingers, lowering his head until their lips just-barely brushed...smirking as a shudder ran up the Commander’s spine. 

“One million...and one gil.” He purred. “Final offer.” 

The redhead’s fingers tugged at the edge of his coat, and looking down, Sephiroth could see as those red-clad digits put the photograph inside his chest pocket.

“Keep it, and the rest of the money.” Genesis whispered against his lips, smiling fondly. “I just want the ten thousand gil Angeal owes me because I won the bet.”

Sephiroth chuckled and nuzzled the edge of an alabaster cheek, staring outwards at the now-empty room. Lifting his hand, he drew the picture back out of his pocket and handed it back to his partner, who looked confused. 

“You’re the one with the photo album.” He reminded him dryly. “Put it there, along with this one.” He threw the photo of Genesis and Fair into the mix. Free of his photographic burden, the silver-haired First snaked his arms around the scarlet-haired soldier’s waist, linking them at the small of his back. “I shall begin to attempt to pay my debt by taking you out to dinner.”

Genesis grinned, and the kiss he bestowed upon him gave him enough of an answer that he didn’t spend a second worrying about it. Instead, he and his second-in-command left the general vicinity of the hugging booth laughing amicably, fingers occasionally brushing as they made their way back to Residential...lost in their own world of affection and deep respect. Because-as far as Sephiroth was concerned-Genesis could give him an entire warehouse full of stuffed seals, and he would love him anyway.

Neither of them told anyone that Sephiroth never paid up.

It was much more amusing that way. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **SPOILER ALERT** in case you're checking here before reading the story: another title for this was Hugging Booth, but that would spoil all the fun in my opinion. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading! Hopefully you all enjoyed this one, and the series in total!


End file.
